


Promised Souls

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Other, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: All though Thor is usually the calmest of the pack, he allows instinct to get the best of him when he runs across his promised mate.





	Promised Souls

They night air was cool on Y/N overheat skin, the gentle breeze caressing her bare flesh still flush from the evenings run felt like heaven. Having found a secluded spot out to herself in the small state park. Parking her jeep hours earlier that she now sat in the back of contemplating going to bed for the night but was still too high from the recent shift.

Traveling this far to stretch her legs, do what she wanted, no mate, no family & the chaos of the alien invasion over. Thanks to The Avengers that was, even hoping that while coming this far she meet them. How stupid that sounded to a creature like her, fan girling over the Avengers pack like a love sick cub.

Snorting at herself while she sat cross legging on the makeshift bed that was constructed by laying the back seats down and throwing out some blankets. The thin sheet wrapped around her breast fluttering slightly in the breeze that brought the scent of the ocean to her. Thanking she could get used to this type of nomadic life finally laying back onto the makeshift bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning constituted a supply run which thankfully wouldn’t take long since the small store wasn’t far. Running into get what was needed and immediately leaving back out. It all meant Y/N never caught the alpha male’s scent or actually the Avenger she joked about meeting. The direction of the wind carrying her scent to him but carrying his scent away from her.

The three men with the one who paused, making them do the same & realizing they were scenting one of their own, but they still hadn’t a clue how it was affecting the god of Thunder.

“OK there point brake,” Tony Stark spoke loudly next to Thor finally getting the gods attention.

“What do you scent,” Steve questioned quietly everyone’s attention on the stunned Thor who was staring down the large framed woman carrying bags to a Jeep, throwing them in the back-passenger door before getting into the driver’ seat.

“Do you not scent…,” he began but by looking at the other three with him it was obvious that they didn’t the moment Loki and Bruce stepped up to join them, the other three shaking their heads, but Loki knew exactly what it was when he looked at the expression on the elder wolf gods face.

“Just another wolf,” Bucky commented as Sam joined them.

The Midgardians shrugging it off to enter the restaurant while the two gods stayed outside to watch the Jeep leave.

“She doesn’t scent like Jane,” Loki spoke up knowingly getting his brother’ attention.

“What did you scent when you met Sigyn,” Thor finally spoke catching him off guard at the fact it seemed that the lovable brother that everyone swooned over was asking for love advice.

“Um,” Loki responded shocked at the moment but finally finding his voice, “like a new fresh scent, crisp air of a new day but mostly an overwhelming scent of home.”

Loki studied his brother for a moment, knowing that Thor hadn’t a clue of how this was going to play out, that just how much stronger their mating instinct could be compared to the Midgardian wolves, to the point it was blinding, especially when it was your promised mate.

“You must remember, our instincts run deeper than the Midgardians, they are stronger, your Avengers, they want understand if you….,” Loki got out before Thor cut him off.

“I know how to control myself brother…,” Thor snapped backed, glaring at his younger brother.

“Not when it comes to your promised mate you don’t,” Loki bit back, catching him of guard at how vicious he sounded.

“Don’t worry brother, the Midgard wolves know what it is to find your promised mate,” Thor tried to reassure, well it seemed like himself now, her scent still lingering even though it was long gone.

“But not like us. Trust me it’s different,” Loki warned his brother this time.

* * *

Another great run and another cool night the breeze blew the scent of the ocean to her. All that meant was that he was down wind, making sure Y/N never scented the large wolf that stepped out of the tree line in front of her and into the light of the fire.

The large muscle wolf stalked closer slowly and immediately Y/N took note of the right green eye and the blue left. Scenting him as alpha male made her watch closer, his dirty blonde summer coat catching the campfire in a way oddly different, the shimmer of it taking on a golden sheen that danced in the fire light.

Pheromones, holy shit! They rolled off him with every step he took despite the fact he was down wind it wafted to her making her realize that he wasn’t of earth. This was one of the Avengers, it had to be. The massive wolf paused, causing Y/N to cock her head wondering why he did so and what he scented.

Thor could visibly see Y/N uneasiness pulling the sheet tighter around her naked body, noting her face was flushed having come in from a run. Norns! The pheromones that poured off of her in a flood, bombarding his senses in ways he never thought possible, fogging around him thickly. It was as if their bodies where speaking with each other & wondered if Y/N knew that her’ called out to him. Stopping to stand up on stout hind legs, lifting his muscular torso off the ground to reveal a powerful set of claws.

Something nagged at her, watching carefully as he continued to stand and inch closer. His heartbeat, breathing, scent seemed alien to her but familiar as well, like the feeling of home. The rear of the Jeep sinking as he gently laid a taloned hand on the bumper. Y/N was sure to hold his gaze to let him know she was no mere beta wolf the closer he came. Hot breath fanning loose hair at her neck when he dipped his head to take in more of the intoxicating scent, Y/N pulling back to lock gazes with him.

Oh no, Loki was right, was Thor’ last coherent thought watching the change in the woman’s body when both realized what was happening. Before he could even react to stop her, Y/N had knocked him into the fire pit with a rough slash across his chest, drawing blood, and shifting.

Run, the only thought that crossed her mind, run, knowing she wasn’t prepared for this, to be mated, to outrun a god. Y/N’ head clouded with racing thoughts and pheromones that followed even after the brief exposure to him.

Before too long Y/N already strained and tired muscles ached, barely able to jerk herself to a stop, shifting human while pausing at the edge of the steep embankment that over looked the road. Trying hard to catch her breath cool air making her ribs throb and ponder how long or far she has run. A crash at her back sending panic down her spine lurching forward off the embankment to land hard on the unforgiving asphalt.

With the first breath Y/N took all she scented was her own blood realizing she had busted her chin on the asphalt causing sharp fangs to cut into the soft flesh of her lips. Body aching and stinging where the road had mercilessly tore into unclothed flesh, while trying to push off of the hard surface weakly only to fall flat to her stomach.

Panicking the moment Thor scented her distress when reaching the embankment, the golden coated wolf god sprung off to land crouched over top of her naked body and gently placed his muzzle into the crook of her neck. Smelling the blood, her blood, he let out a low whine at what he accused himself of doing.

The warm fur covered muzzle made Y/N go rigid the moment it touched her scorching skin, barely taking in a breath and feeling like her heart had stopped. Forcing herself to turn to her side to hesitantly look up into mismatched eyes. Panic setting in the moment she was able to get scent of him, kicking hard at him while attempting to lift her body to scuttle out from under him. To slow Y/N realized the moment a taloned hand gripped around both ankles and made her plant ass on the asphalt with at yelp.

Watching Y/N recoil, Thor immediately let go of one ankle and used his free claw to gently cup her cheek, breaking his heart when she cringed once again at the touch of fur on flesh. Sensing the shift, but it seemed Y/N decided against it because she was weak. Slowly letting go of her other ankle Thor reached out to her to take her into his arms to take her back with him.

“No,” Y/N flinched with a yelp she was once a strong alpha reduced to a whimpering cub, cursing herself for being such a coward, but relaxing slightly when he pulled her into his arms to carry her instead of mating her, a clothed chest, of which the fabric didn’t scent of earth.

“Hold tight dove,” his chest rumbled in her ear filling the charge before the lightning ever showed itself.

Fisting the material of the shirt, Y/N buried her head to be bombarded by his crisp scent that now tinged strongly of home.

* * *

Once at the compound Thor made sure to hide the unconscious creature away in his room. Quickly getting Y/N cleaned up, laid in bed and covered in a light sheet. Sitting gently on the edge Thor leaned over her brushing her hair out of her face and unable to stop himself from leaning in closer to nuzzle, to scent over her. Something about it making it hard to fill like he was getting enough of her scent, Y/N silent whimper confirming she was coming to as he pulled away. The moment he did made his own wound on his chest pulled, though almost healed and took him out of the important juncture of their bond.

Norns! What have I done!? Steve, Tony the others will have his ass for this, Thor berated himself harshly.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled to Y/N straightening to realize someone knocked on the door and hurrying out without another word.

“I told you to wait and let me go with you,” Loki whispered/yelled at Thor as soon as he stepped out of the room, but he immediately spied the woman in Thor’ bed before he shut the door.

“Norns Thor! What the Hel… they will….,” Loki scolded harshly while Thor tried to shush him.

“Just shut up,” Thor spat quietly, “we will figure something out.”

“No! You! Not me! You’re mad! They will scent her as soon as they wake up! Not to mention the hell she’ll raise when she is conscious,” Loki continued to scold, obvious he was having none of Thor’ attempts to smooth it over.

“I’ll just tell them I brought a female back from my run, that she was hurt, and I intend on taking care of her,” Thor pieced together much to the dismay of Loki.

“Oh, come on! Even you don’t believe that story,” Loki snapped the moment the door to Steve’ door opened the two gods immediately shutting their mouths.

“Everything OK,” Steve asked cautiously the tension so thick he couldn’t breathe without chocking.

“Yes,” Thor smiled too much, obvious he was hiding something, and the elevator doors dinged open, “everything… is just… fine.”

Steve tensed when the female’s scent hit him head on, eyes widening once he recognized it as the female alpha from the state park and tinged with the metallic scent of blood.

Loki turned to head back to his room, wanting no part of the chaos for once especially since Tony was headed towards them.

“Loki,” Thor bit out at his brother who didn’t stop & disappeared into his own room.

“Thor,” Steve now snarled his features hardening, crossing his arms over his chest & fixing the bigger alpha with a stern glare, while Tony stepped up to the alphas, about to ask what was going on when he picked up on the same scent as well.

Coming too, Y/N could hear one hellacious fight outside the closed door, prompting her to sit up holding tight to the sheet while looking at the door. Knowing the entire team was made up of alphas it had to be a toxic situation outside the door. Making herself look away & spotting the balcony Y/N breath hitching at the thought of running.

Giving the covers a quick fling to leap less than gracefully out of bed stumbling to the floor when Y/N shifted. Trying in vain to be quiet but crashing into a piece of furniture that scooted loudly across the tile causing her panic worsen & scraping at the floor with sharp talons to get to the balcony.

Not a latch in sight, nothing to grip to & making up her mind to back up to make a run for the glass. Bumping into it enough to crack it & knocking her to slide back onto her ass a human at Thor’ feet.

“Jesus,” Y/N heard someone behind her blurt, looking over her shoulder to see Tony Stark along with Steve Rogers in the doorway and Thor towering over her.

Forcing her naked body up onto wobbly legs, Y/N somehow managed to slip out of Thor grasp to shift effortlessly, once more jumping at the glass & shattering it. All in vain is she felt a vice grip around her torso, squeezing the breath out of her.

Thor held tightly to Y/N watching her shift quickly back human, pondering on how it was so easy for her while filling her head lean back to his chest in defeat.

“How the hell did she just break that glass,” Tony now spoke watching Thor cradle her in his arms Y/N trying to sink further into his chest in embarrassment.

“Not even he can so that,” Tony hinted to Steve who had his arms across his chest looking un-amused with Tony’ banter that seemed to continue, “let alone shift so effortlessly, or let’s talk about how your bleeding thought your shirt.”

“Ok,” Steve finally spoke cutting off Tony & looking over both Thor and the female.

“Tony,” Steve began, “send someone to retrieve her things and you,” the alpha snarled, leveling Thor with a warning glare, watching the woman pull further into him, poor thing was terrified.

“Med bay. Now,” Steve ordered the larger alpha that nodded and hunkered over the trembling creature in his arms doing as told.

* * *

Leaving Y/N alone in the room with the techs, Thor stepped out into the corridor to receive the ass chewing he knew he had coming from the packs alpha who was waiting impatiently.

“Loki told me she is your promised mate,” Steve began, crossing his arms leaning against the wall glaring at Thor who reluctantly met his gaze.

“Is it true? Please tell me it’s true,” Steve finished looking to the god for an answer.

“Aye, it is,” Thor began cautiously, making a point to keep in mind how he spoke to Steve, how he presented himself, Steve was a valued friend one he trusted above all others and the thoughts of losing him as an ally made him sick.

“Ok,” came an exasperated huff from the younger alpha, “I still don’t have a clue how to handle this at the moment…so stay out here, I need to make a few calls and talk to…. someone.”

“Leave her alone till I get back,” he shot over his shoulder when he turned towards the elevator, but he knew it fell on deaf ears attempting to tell one mate to stay away from the other, especially promised.

The techs where so gentle with Y/N that she never realized they were done until she sat alone in the small room. They had even helped her with clothes and made sure she was comfortable. Still though Y/N prodded at the stitches on the inside of her lips from her own canines.

Quietly Thor stepped inside the room, Y/E/C eyes staring out the window, lost in thought, running her tongue over her bottom lip. The wolf gods heart broke coming closer, how could instinct drive their kind to do this to their promised mates, how could he have done this to her? He is or was an avenger, he protected the innocent, like her.

Sitting gently as possible on the edge of the bed so that he didn’t startle her and noting she began to nervously fidget with the hem of her shirt before finally turning her gaze to him. The nervous alpha female looked at him with uncertainty looking into his mismatched eyes for an answer. Norns, did her anxiousness make him want to take her into his arms to nuzzle her all over till she calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” Thor finally spoke inching the hand that rested next to her forearm closer gently caressing over it with a calloused knuckle.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen this way,” he admitted.

“Neither did I,” Y/N’ voice rasped before looking back out the window the moment Natasha stepped into the doorway.

“Cap wants a word with you in the conference room,” Natasha spoke when he looked over at her.

“Probably to chew on my ass a little more,” he attempted to joke, taking one last look at his mate, who was still allowing him to touch her, but realizing he hadn’t a clue to her name, or where she came from before he stood and walked out past the little red headed alpha.

Pushing off the door casing, Y/N looked up at the red head who stepped in and took Thor’ seat on the bed.

“I take it this wasn’t how you wanted to meet the Avengers pack was it,” Natasha smiled at her earning a slight snort.

“No,” Y/N quietly admitted not looking away from Natasha.

“Instinct is a bitch,” Natasha spoke up, giving Y/N a faint smirk, telling her she may know how she felt.

“You’re telling me,” the Y/H/C headed alpha admitted with a sigh.

“You feel the pull? Because if not I’m down to help you disappear,” the little alpha smirked, Y/N filling the corners of her mouth pulling to do the same while letting out a quiet laugh, looking out the window and back to Natasha.

“How is he really,” Y/N asked innocently, Natasha giving her a gentle smile before answering.

“Thor’ a great guy actually, excellent moral compass, compassionate, will do anything for a woman and admires all women. Thor’ a keeper, despite…,” Natasha smiled & hinted to the obvious.

“How long is Steve going to chew his ass?”

“Oh, I would say for a good few hours at least. You need something? I’ll be glad to get it for you or do what I can,” Natasha admitted happily.

“Anywhere but this bed,” Y/N asked cautiously waiting for the no.

“No problem, I will take you to my room if you like, order you something to eat or whatever you want. You can ask F.R.I.D.A.Y for anything, I’m just not to let you out of my sight,” she smiled to the lost woman but motioned for her to stand with her.

“What do I call you,” Natasha fished for information stepping out into the corridor with Y/N and leading her towards a set of elevator doors, noting how gracefully Y/N moved, how light feet she was for a larger woman and the way she carried herself made her understand why Thor’ instinct would call out for her.

“Y/N,” she finally spoke before entering into the elevator.

* * *

 

Almost as soon as Y/N sat on the couch in Natasha’ room her eyes closed from exhaustion glad to be somewhere other than the med bay. Not even able to force her eyes open when Thor came into check on her late that evening, while Natasha watched the god puzzle over how he should proceed, or even touch her.

Stirring slightly at his gentle touch, not knowing what the god wanted, Thor paused at how exhausted & cut up Y/N was his heart breaking once more that he was the one who had done this to her. Sinking to his knees next to the couch, sitting back on his legs and looking her over. Leaning forward, gently laying his elbows onto the couch to steady himself, one on the arm where her head rested on the arm the other on the frame at her side.

“I’m sorry dove,” he mumbled gently stroking her forehead and watching her features contort in what looked to be in confusion, it made rage at himself run rampant at the way it had all played out and not actually taking Loki’ advice for once.

“You can stay here with her for the night,” came Natasha’ quiet voice from the door way, “I have to head out with Clint on a quick recon.”

Thor looked over to Natasha then back to Y/N, still lightly stroking her forehead & looking over the scuff on her chin.

“She hates me, but I would hate me too,” Thor’ voice rasped out gently so not to wake her.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Natasha smirked knowing all to well the bond of a promised mate.

“Did she tell you this,” he questioned watching Y/N turn so that the setting sun wasn’t in her eyes.

“She doesn’t have to. You can scent it, she hates how it all palayed out but there is nothing that can be done. All you can do is show her the real you,” she spoke, stepping over to the couch to look over the back at Y/N.

“She tell you her name is Y/N,” Thor asked, still stroking along her hairline.

“She did.”

“Did the captain come to speak with her,” the weary god asked, finally looking up at the little alpha.

“He did,” Natasha began, locking gazes with him, “told her to give you a chance the she should stay here at the compound a few months and if it doesn’t work out he offered her a job since she managed to take out the window.”

Thor’ shoulders shook in a quiet laugh and a knowing smirk came to his features.

“Loki came by also, sat with her. I’m not sure what they spoke about, but she seemed a little less on edge after he left,” Natasha admitted.

“Seems my brother has changed more than I originally thought,” Thor smiled, leaning in close to Y/N.

“She has no family, no close family. My lady has been a lone wolf for quiet sometime,” he smiled lovingly at the sleeping alpha.

“It will work out. Why don’t you go ahead and take her to your room, it probably want wake her and she needs your scent, it will help,” Natasha hinted down to the still creature whose only movements where the rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

Thor rolled over to look at the little, well Y/N was large framed for a woman of Midgard, thick hips and thighs, but still his little alpha, curled and perched on the very edge of the king size mattress, leaving him wondering how she hadn’t fallen off. Taking notice that the tank top she wore was hiked up in the back, exposing beautiful soft flesh that he had to touch. Heart breaking when she flinched at his touch, but it mended slightly when she relaxed into it.

Y/N felt Thor draw away the mattress jarring as he got up and looking over her shoulder at Thor.

“I have to journey to Vannaheim today. A few hours at most,” he answered the question he could see in her eyes.

Pushing herself up to watch him, trying to commit every move to memory, as he stooped to pick up Storm-breaker. The flash of golden light causing her to shield her eyes only looking when it was gone to see him clothed in beautiful black armor & eyeing the god as he came to sit next to her.

“I don’t hate you,” she admitted quietly, locking gazes with him, watching him smile sweetly at her, but still a scowl lurked behind his eyes when he looked at the scratch he had accidentally given her on her ankle.

“It’s OK,” was all he could come up with.

Y/N had to hate him didn’t she? look what he did to her, skin still scuffed though just barely visible, the stitches in her lip couldn’t be comfortable, noticing that she prodded at them but stopped, reaching out to touch her, surprised she didn’t flinch, still Thor drew back.

“Rest as long as you need,” the perplexed god began obviously still upset about the ordeal himself, “ask for anything and it will be provided for you. I believe the Captain and his friend Bucky will be around today training new recruits, so go to them if anything happens.”

When he was done explaining there was a faint knock at the rooms door before Loki impatiently entered, stopping at the sight of his brother sitting close to his new mate. It made the younger god take note of how his older brother sat with Y/N, it gave him a softer look, more cuddly as the Midgardians liked to say.

“Your mate will be fine,” Loki smirked, remembering how he was when he found Sigyn, “I assure you that the Captain and his friend will see to her well-being.”

* * *

Still Y/N felt very apprehensive about the entire situation, the alpha in her forced her up, getting a shower only to emerge into a cool empty room that would have once been inviting but was less so now that it didn’t have the wolf gods presence in it, it seemed cold. Standing in the space between the bed and what looked to be a closet in nothing but a towel filling at a loss.

“Not to startle you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y began, keeping it quiet as not to hurt sensitive hearing, “but there are clothes for you in the closet to your right.”

“Thank you… F.R.I.D.A.Y right,” Y/N spoke before heading over to the closet to see what was offered.

“Yes it is, what would you like for me to refer to you as?”

“Y/N please,” she told the AI upon opening the closet door.

Someone, from the scent of it, what wasn’t masked by Thor’ more powerful one, it seemed that Natasha, and another female Y/N had yet to meet had brought the clothes for her. The large closet clearly laid out so that both sides were separated by a partition of drawers that went from floor to ceiling, Thor’ clothes on the left and hers on the right. All that hung on her side seemed to formal at the moment, craving something simple, relaxing.

“If you are looking for something comfortable Natasha put some t-shirts and leggings in the third drawer from the bottom for you,” the AI chimed in as if sensing her dilemma, and knowing Stark tech she probably did.

“Thank you,” Y/N spoke out to the AI, going straight to the drawer that the F.R.I.D.A.Y recommended, opting for a plain black pair of leggings and burgundy shirt.

Spotting the shoes that sat at the bottom of the closet but deciding against them because she knew for a fact she wouldn’t leave the compound, the soles of her feet where tougher than most wolves anyway.

“If you plan on leaving the room, it was asked that you stop by the med bay to get the stitches removed,” the AI spoke when Y/N hand touched the door knob, damn, how did it know she was prodding at them?

“Sure,” Y/N smirked all to happy to get them out.

After med bay, Y/N found herself wondering the compound, there didn’t seem to be many places she wasn’t allowed, the AI herself explaining the different areas to her and eventually making it to the training room to look in the glass wall at none other than Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Noting that from the looks on each of their faces they were exasperated to say the least with the recruits. All beta wolves with a few humans peppered in, and not a alpha in sight, knowing it had to be hell on the two alpha’.

Deciding to step in, staying to the side to not distract anyone & prop on the wall to watch, but close enough to get the full effect. Both alpha’ looking over and acknowledging her, but the recruits didn’t seem to have the guts to look away.

“Come-on guys,” Bucky huffed pinching the bridge of his nose before the entire room, well only three alphas, four beta males and four humans.

“Should I leave,” the only female in the room spoke up, getting everyone’s attention and Steve looking at her as if he was getting a thought.

“No,” was all Steve spoke before they looked back to the group.

“You are all going to have get over the whole alpha thing if you’re to learn to fight alongside us. You were all picked because of that ability,” Steve huffed himself and repeating the same move as Bucky.

Y/N absentmindedly tuned him out, sizing up the recruits knowing that because of who Steve and Bucky had made them nervous if not more so. Glancing to Steve watching him eyeing the one she had picked out as the weakest human and knowing he was getting ready to call him forward, or at least until he paused to look at Y/N.

“Would you mind,” Steve asked her sheepishly, watching Y/N smirk in his direction, if she was strong enough to break the glass and put up a fight with Thor then recruits should be no problem.

“Please,” Bucky begged.

“Sure,” the female alpha smiled pushing off the wall and coming forward, Steve directing her to Bucky as a sparring partner.

“What are we demonstrating,” Y/N asked, standing at ease but taking in the two wolves scent, noting how it greatly contrasted from Thor and taking in Bucky’ build to get an idea what she was up against.

“How to disable the enemy,” Steve explained.

“Ok, gotcha,” Y/N spoke, listening to him explain the situation and the moves that she was about to make.

“You ready,” Bucky asked cautiously both reading for the fight, the beta wolves snickering at the alpha female getting ready to go up against the enhanced alpha.

“No problem,” she smirked, motioning to Bucky to bring his best.

Without hesitation Bucky went for Y/N but the moment she wrapped his metal arm in a crushing grip he knew he was had, serum or not. The entire room going quiet but for the shifting of vibranium plates that where trying to take control back.

Y/N held tight, pulling the bigger alpha off balance that left his head spinning and wondering how he wound up with his arms twisted behind his back, along with a knee crushing into his spine all of Y/N weight on him to prevent Bucky from getting up.

“Now I know why Thor was cut up worse than you,” Bucky gritted out before Steve waved Y/N off with a quiet laugh Y/N sprung quickly to her feet and reached down to help Bucky to his.

“I think I found you a job,” Steve chuckled at Y/N and looking over at a pained Bucky who was flexing out his left arm

“You’re next,” Bucky shot at Steve, throwing his hands up in surrender, “I’ve had enough ass kicking for one day!”

 By the end of the day, Y/N was tired & glad that it was over. Turning from her conversation with Steve & Bucky to find Thor leaned on the jamb, arms folded across his chest with a smile on his face. Excusing herself to go speak with Thor, Y/N noticed that his once shinny black armor was covered in dust & dirt, apparent there had been a scuffle. Instinct causing her to look closely once in front of him, searching for any injuries, like he was doing her.

“You held your own very well,” the blonde god commented when Y/N stopped in front of him, mirroring him but with a sassy smirk that was new.

“Female alphas learn early on to defend their selves. You ok,” Y/N hinted to the dirt on his armor.

“Nothing a shower want fix,” Thor smiled, glad that she was showing a sassy side & not pulling away when he absentmindedly reached out to brush a stray strand that had slipped out of the braid.

“Have you eaten,” he asked innocently, watching her puzzle at him with a gentle smile.

“No,” Y/N smiled shyly, god could he reduce her to a crushing school girl, maybe he was her promised mate after all.

“Then allow me to take you somewhere fitting the mate of a god,” Thor asked quietly, filling like a young boy himself, bracing for rejection.

“Say yes Y/N,” Bucky smirked at the two when he passed by with Steve not far behind.

“It will be better than cereal,” Steve admitted as he began past her, “no one has been to the store yet.”

“Let me get ready,” Y/N spoke quietly, pushing away from the glass wall to step around Thor, but not breaking the gaze.

“I will meet you outside our room,” Thor spoke after her, watching long after she had gotten onto the lift.

It felt odd allowing the man that had in truth abducted her, to romance her but then again it felt natural already. Catching herself taking pride in how protectively he kept his arm around her when other alphas got to close for comfort. Then back at the compound he was sure not to push her, the two only sitting down to watch TV & Y/N falling asleep before long. Gently he carried her to bed, making sure she was comfortable before he ever readied himself for bed also.

* * *

Two weeks since coming their Y/N was left alone, the entire floor to herself & it felt odd especially waking up to a quiet floor it was a little unsettling. This mission was massive by all the prep that went into it, knowing she wouldn’t be able to go. Finally growing used to Thor, still they hadn’t consummated their bond, but regardless, he treated Y/N with respect giving her time, though what was time for a god?

Forcing herself to get up to deal with the agents who had personally asked her to train them until the team came back in a few days. Finding herself using Thor’ soap, shampoo & cologne, to get any part of his scent possible, even going as far as to throw on one of his shirts before heading down to the training room.

Five days, five days over the original two days the mission went over, a total of 19 days without contacting his little mate as he was calling Y/N other than what was sent through agents & coded messages that aggravated him to no end. It was early, 3am when the jet docked & he had taken all he could. The entire team had been at each other’s throats on this one, especially the ones who had shifted on the mission.

Before Thor stepped off of the hatch he shifted without a word starting to his quarters, wanting nothing more than to take in the scent of his mate, to nuzzle into her if she would allow it.

The previous days training was stressful, having done so outside in the heat that her body had soaked up. The only relief Y/N found was to collapse onto the cool marble floor, having shed her clothes to leave her in the sports bra & thin underwear.

Quietly Thor nosed the door open the events of the mission still haunting him as he spotted her laid out in front of the window asleep. Positioning himself next to Y/N, falling to his hip to lean his torso over top of her, anchoring both arms on either side of her body, dipping his muzzle close to her soft neck to scent her & unable to prevent himself from pressing his furry head into the crook of her neck turning mortal when she moved to nuzzle into it sleepily.

Y/N reached out to the forearm closest to her to wrap her arms around it, pulling close to it & Thor. Lightly filling him lay over top of her all to obvious it was a bad mission.

“Everyone make it back,” she mumbled, sleep in her voice.

“A little worse for wear but we did,” he hushed scooping her up in his arms to take Y/N to bed & curling around her protectively.

Y/N felt his lips brush against the small scar on her left shoulder one he had accidentally given her when he found her. Moving around to bury into his chest and Thor moving to accommodate her.

Making sure to not hurt her he grabbed Y/N to pull her entire body on top of his siting back in the pillows & smiling at the sleepy alpha trying to get comfortable, shocked when cool arms wrapped around his torso once settled, nodding back off to sleep.

* * *

> 6 months Later

How did it come to this? Laying in a desert, gasping for air & separated from her mate? Y/N knew her chest was feeling with air, fumbling with the jacket to get it off & jerk the ink pen out of the pocket. Bracing for the pain before jabbing it into her side filling the pressure release & breathing easy. Looking up to the sky from where she had fallen shot here through whatever it was Strange called them, wherever here was. Rustling at her back told her to focus springing to her knees in a vain attempt to shift but stopped.

Coming face to muzzle with another of her own kind but this was no werewolf. A hyena which meant this had to be Africa, how close was she to Wakanda?

Staying still as the hyena came forward Y/N allowed it to scent her noting it was a female beta that snorted at Y/N strong alpha scent.

The beta motioned for Y/N to follow but standing to her feet was the end of the line collapsing unconscious to the dirt.

* * *

Coming to Y/N heard the all too familiar bickering of Shuri who was ordering the techs around, apparent that Strange had thrown her out close to Wakanda.

“What is with you & broken white people,” came Y/N groggy voice finally able to open her eyes & look up a Shuri lazily.

“You shouldn’t be awake,” Shuri smiled down at Y/N, “you’re still broken.”

“Nothing you can’t fix,” Y/N smirked filling someone putting a cannula on her.

“You were lucky you were dumped here,” Shuri continued to smile, keeping focus on Y/N & giving the techs a break from her ordering them around.

“Your mates on his way here, we got word before you woke,” Shuri reassured her, staying close & making Y/N keep focus on her while the techs worked.

“Did we win,” Y/N continued, tuning out the techs to focus on Shuri figuring it was for the best.

“More or less. The team survived, all on their way here,” Shuri continued to reassure the alpha that was breathing easier, Shuri looking away the moment something else grabbed her attention.

“Here’s your mate now,” Shuri smiled looking to the opposite side of Y/N the moment a sweaty gritty hand wrapped around her own.

Turning to look up at a dirty & battle-weary Thor who was frowning at the state of Y/N’ broken body & remembering how she was all but chewed up by their enemy.

“I’m fine,” Y/N murmured watching the techs & Shuri work around Thor.

“You don’t look fine,” a raspy voice retorted, obvious he wasn’t having any attempts to calm him, hearing Storm-breaker hit the floor next to the bed with a loud thud to free his hand to stroke her sweat covered forehead.

“Your mate is OK, a few more minutes & were done,” Shuri reassured Thor.

* * *

With in a few hours Thor sat alone in their own quarters, telling all the others to leave them alone & allow them time together. Thor holding to his little alpha while both sat on the bed together and he couldn’t help but to nuzzle over her.

“Thor,” Y/N finally spoke making him pause.

“Are you in pain? Did I ….,” he began to worry before she cut him off.

Taking his face in her hands to lay their foreheads together while she positioned herself between his legs & Thor scented what she was about to tell him.

“Cubs,” he breathed, a smile spreading across his face.

“They are healthy,” Y/N spoke happily, filling him shiver with excitement when she said they.

“Twins,” Thor spoke unable to hide the excitement.

“Yes…. Girls, Shuri confirmed it, only 6 weeks along,” Y/N informed him filling him continue to shake with excitement.

“Well? We going to tell the others or not,” Y/N smirked, allowing him to plant a long kiss on her lips before pulling away.

“Just give me a moment, I want to enjoy this all to myself,” the wolf god admitted, holding her close careful of her wounds & nuzzling over her.

“It will be wonderful to hear children running through the compound,” Thor smiled pulling her into his arms to carry her down the corridor.

Y/N tried to make Thor put her down but he would have none of carrying her to the common room where everyone is gathered, the whole room pausing as it seemed their was something important needed to be told.

“My mate is with cubs,” he spouted wildly, it seemed to take the team a moment to register what was being said.

It wasn’t long that the room erupted into cheers Thor finally allowing Y/N onto her feet so that she could except hugs from Natasha, & Wanda who pushed the men to the side.

Loki coming up to Thor to congratulate him and to quietly admit to him about a recent discovery of his own.

“Sigyn will be happy to know that the boys have someone to play with,” the dark haired god spoke so only Thor heard, watching the blonde god turn with a ever widening smile at the discovery Sigyn was carrying twin boys.


End file.
